This invention relates to the preparation of organohalosilanes. More particularly, this invention relates to reducing the yield of undesired monoorganotrichlorosilane produced when preparing organochlorosilanes using a method referred to in the art as the "direct process". This reduction is accomplished without either adversely affecting the yield of other desirable organochlorosilanes, particularly the diorganodichlorosilane, or generating substantial quantities of undesirable inorganic chlorosilanes and organochlorosilanes.
A second embodiment of this invention provides a method for achieving all of the foregoing objectives while increasing the yield of the corresponding monoorganodichlorosilane.